L'Ultime défi
by DanettePistache
Summary: Et c'est là que tout se joue. Les éternels rivaux sont face à face, attendant que l'un ou l'autre ne lance le combat. Madara attend et réfléchit. Il ne supportera pas de perdre une nouvelle fois contre Hashirama.


**Hello tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS se voulant humoristique, bon je ne sais pas si je maitrise vraiment ça, mais voilà j'avais envie d'écrire une bêtise sur Hashirama et Madara, voilà qui est fait x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " _Rival_ " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP :p **

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Sur cet terrain, Madara savait qu'il avait l'avantage. Pourtant, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il devait se méfier du brun en face de lui. Il était plein de ressources. Peut être un peu trop. Il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Ils étaient immobiles, guettant l'autre, attendant qu'il fasse le premier mouvement pour contra attaquer directement. Mais personne ne bougea, et ils restèrent donc à se fixer en chien de faïence, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était décidé à initer le combat. Peur de perdre, ou de gagner. Peur d'y aller trop fort, ou pas assez. Peur de se perdre, que ça aille trop loin. Peur d'effacer l'estime qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Peur, tout simplement. Eux, les légendes, étaient pétrifiés de peur.

Madara trouva ça ridicule. Lui, la fine fleur du clan Uchiha. Il avait _peur_. Ça lui fit mal de l'admettre. Il avait peur de se confronter à Hashirama. Et puis quoi encore. On avait tout vu. Madara avait _peur_. Le monde courrait probablement à sa perte. _Il avait peur_. L'équilibre était menacé. _Peur_. Des météorites allaient sûrement se mettre à tomber du ciel. _Peur._ Peut être que ça n'aurait pas été si mal, ça l'aurait sorti de cette situation délicate, après tout.

 **P e u r**.

Sérieusement ? il en était venu à ça ? Il avait dépassé le stade du ridicule, c'était clairement pathétique. Il était pathétique.

Quelle vie.

Si Son petit frère… Si Izuna l'avait vu pétrifié devant Hashirama Senju… Il en serait probablement mort de honte. N'était il pas déjà mort de honte, là ?

Non, il était mort de _peur_.

Et l'autre était là, le regard vrillé droit sur lui, sans détour. Il le fixait. L'Uchiha aurait presque pu croire que son rival lisait en lui, qu'il feuilletait tranquillement chaque recoin de son âme. Presque. Mais c'était un Uchiha. Il savait.

L'idée d'activer son Sharingan pour destabiliser l'homme qui lui faisait face lui traversa l'esprit. Il pouvait déjà anticiper le très léger mouvement de recul que son rival aurait esquissé. Mais il ne savait que trop bien ce qui arriverait ensuite. Le Senju aurait répliqué. Il répliquait toujours. Il le savait bien. Peut être un peu trop. Par cette action, il initierait le combat. Et il n'était clairement pas prêt pour ça.

Il avait trop _peur_.

 _Stupide_.

Il était tendu de partout, ses muscles raidis par… _par la peur_.

Grands Dieux, il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation un jour. C'était toujours lui qui dominait, comment pouvait il se retrouver ainsi figé ?

Dans un accès de colère, il bougea sa main droite.

 _Perdu._

C'était trop tard, il étaient désormais lancés.

Et merde.

Hashirama esquissa un léger sourire. Imperceptible. Seul Madara pouvait le déceler. Toujours lui. Il le connaissait comme si il l'avait fait. Il le connaisait mieux que quiconque. Et Hashirama pouvait en dire autant de son rival. Depuis l'enfance, l'enfant de la Forêt avait appris à composer avec le caractère explosif de l'Uchiwa. Et il venait de l'utiliser à son avantage.

Par le Sage Rikudo, Qu'est ce qu'il l'énervait !

Mais trop tard, celui qui allait devenir le Hokage premier du nom était déjà lancé. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, les dés étaient jetés.  
C'était à qui serait le plus rapide, maintenant. Et sur ce coup là, il n'était pas sûr de gagner. A moins que …

Mais bien sûr. Il connaissait la technique pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

Rien de nouveau. Simple, mais efficace.

La _peur_ ? Peur de quoi ?

Il était lancé. Et il comptait bien gagner.

Un long sourire étira ses lèvres. Sourire que son vis-à-vis connaissait bien.

« Allez, _ramen_ toi Hashirama. »

En une demi-seconde, la technique eut l'effet escompté. Le Senju avait lâché ses baguettes et tirait son habituelle tête de trois pieds de long.

 _Gagné._

Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Madara, bien au contraire, tandis qu'il portait les nouilles à sa bouche. Il était fier de lui. Vraiment, _vraiment_ fier.  
Très vite, son bol se termina, tandis que son vis-à-vis n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Eh Hashirama, le secoua-t-il doucement. Je crois que j'ai gagné. »

Il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et l'interessé se redressa d'un coup, cligant des yeux à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour le commun des mortels. Du Hashirama Senju tout craché.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment une simple blague peut avoir un effet plus puissant sur toi que tous mes Genjutsus ? » Soupira-t-il.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?


End file.
